So Go On
by Kicon
Summary: A collection of freeverse poems about each of the canon NextGen characters, from oldest to youngest. First half is about their angst, second half is about their closure. Rated T for self-harm in 6 & 22, and implied sex in 20. 32) Lily: Baby Yourself. COMPLETED
1. Who Are You Now?

**So Go On**

* * *

><p>The ORpHan<p>

The abandoned one

The g:o:d:c:h:i:l:d

Not quite +family+

Not quite **-**unrelated**-**

Just i/n\b/e\t/w\e/e\n

Always i\n/b\e/t\w/e\e/n

Always **C**_h_aN**g**I_n_g

So you construct your {m}{a}{s}{k}

Change the |hair|

Change the ((eyes))

Change the .:;person;:.

Escape from

**T**!errified!

**e**!dgy!

**d**!ark!

**d**!esperate!

**y**!earning!

And become

_*something __else*_

{{something better_**?**_}}

**After all****,**

Your own :parents: didn't want

_Teddy_

They LEFT you

They _f_o_u_g_h_t in a war

They **g**ained **g**lory

_But they lost their lives_

[{(_and you_)}]

So go on

**R****un**Run_Run_ away

Leave it all {b{e{h{i{n{d{

Forget about (_Teddy?_)

B_u_t

Who are you now?

* * *

><p>The first one! This was Teddy Remus Lupin, by the way.<p>

~Ki


	2. Victorious

**So Go On**

* * *

><p><strong>Success.<strong> Winning. _Victory._

- That's you -

_Victoire_

.Born. on a ,day, when a :bunch: of ;people;

DIED

But nobody **cares** about _that_

Nobody notices the **/**p**\**a|i**/**n it causes you

Because nobody says

_~ "Happy Birthday!" ~_

When they're **G**rieving

[[_even Teddy_]]

{{_**if**_** he's Teddy**}}

No matter

You shake it o . f .. f ...

Raise your chin ^higher^

Because that's _just_

What : You : Do

You're _Victoire_

The |l|e|g|g|y| blonde

The girl with the *Veela* charm

The /c_l_a_s_s_i_c/ beauty queen

^-^-^ (_Give her a crown, why don't you?_) ^-^-^

They **think** they know you

Because they stare at your

.C.H.E.S.T.

People are always dISaPpoiNtINg

[[_even Teddy_]]

{{_**if**_** he's Teddy**}}

Why go through all that

**/**p**\**a|i**/**n

_? ? ?_

So go on

**Say**Say_Say_ the mean comment

Give the cold sneer

Push them ALL , a ' w , a ' y ,

[[_even Teddy_]]

{{_**if**_** he's Teddy**}}

And thus you emerge

_Victorious_

* * *

><p>This was Victoire (Apolline) Weasley, obviously haha!<p>

~Kicon


	3. Am I Still Your Girl?

**So Go On**

* * *

><p>You've <span>always<span> been

~ Daddy's ~ Little ~ Girl ~

The r.e*b*e.l

The p\/u/\n\/k

The wild!child

There was once a time when you _weren't_ a

**rebelpunkwildchild**

(But nobody remembers that)

**((**except you**))**

It was the perfect equation

You+Mommy+Daddy=Happiness

Then a new -variable- arrived:

_Her_

The }perfect{ one

Your :s:i:s:t:e:r:

**Lucy**

She came and _!R!U!I!N!E!D!_ everything

No more love for Molly

All for **Lucy**

Before you knew it, _she_ became

~ Daddy's ~ Little ~ Girl ~

You can't /|hate|\ her

It would be e-a-s-i-e-r if you could

But she's your :s:i:s:t:e:r:

Besides

She was _just like_ Daddy

**Perfect** grades

**Perfect** behavior

**Perfect** daughter

Nothing you did ever **com**pared

**((**So you went the other direction**))**

Bad grades

Bad behavior

Bad daughter

**((**At least they looked at you**))**

So go on

**Get**Get_Get_ that p.i/\e.r\/c.i/\n.g

_Skip your classes_

_Yell__**&&**__Scream__**&&**__Fight_

Yet you alway wonder,

"Am I still your girl?"

* * *

><p>Molly (Diana) Weasley. I especially like this one. =)<p>

~Ki


	4. You're a Princesse, After All

**So Go On**

* * *

><p>If <em>Victoire<em> was the

^-^-^ Queen ^-^-^

Then **you** were the

.-^-. Princess .-^-.

Always coming in

S**2**E**2**C**2**O**2**N**2**D

Next to _her_

**B**ut **y**ou **d**on't **m**ind**.**

Being the

.-^-. Princess .-^-.

Is _easy_

Less /pressure\

If you just smile_:)_

^ Play along ^

And keep them at a

Distance

(Mama's leetle_ princesse_)

Because they can't see your

c/r/a/c/k/s

from far a_w_ _a_ _ _y_ _ _ _

{_hide__**it**__hide__**it**__hide__**it**_}

You're not **STRONG**

Like your -father-

Or _Victoire_

Or *Louis*

Or even your m.o.t.h.e.r

You're just /**w**:**e_a**}**k**|

{(and nobody like weaklings)}

So go on

**Bat**Bat_Bat_ those eyelashes

Hide your [_fears!_]

And rise /\a^b^o^v^e/\ it all

.Because.

You're a _princesse_, after all

* * *

><p>Here's another! Dominique (Gabrielle) Weasley<p>

~K


	5. See Me For Who I Am!

**So Go On**

* * *

><p>F<p>

r

e

d

Fred who?

The _first_ or the second?

Does that **matter**?

Is there even a _d_**I**Ff_e_Ren**C**e?

**[Not to your father]**

Despite all the D_i_fFE**R**e**N**cE_s_

**((**burnt copper hair**))**

((dark skin tone))

_((_hatred of pranks_))_

He only sees one thing

_*the eyes*_

The **SAME** eyes

Which, in **HIS** eyes,

Makes you the **SAME** as his brother

_Your uncle_

**[Does that mean you'll die in a war, too?]**

So you're expected to /p|r\a/n|k\

To get in ~trouble~

To be .r:e.c:k.l:e.s:s.

But. You. Don't.

Because you're not _Uncle Fred_

You're you

**[Aren't you?]**

So go on

**Deal**Deal_Deal_ with your dad

Put up with the _compar_isons

Bury [wai-oh-yoo] under [aich-aye-em]

Silently screaming,

"See me for who I am!"

* * *

><p>Fred (Arthur) Weasley II, everybody!<p>

~Kicon


	6. Are You Beautiful Yet?

**So Go On**

A/N: This is by far the darkest one. You've been warned.

* * *

><p>They all <span>stare<span>

They all /w\h/i\s/p\e/r\

'_Look at him. The beautiful boy.'_

You ignore them

And h-h-hide in a corner

Maybe_they'll_go_away

[[Probably not]]

Because you're _~beautiful~_

What does that word even **mean**?

That you're good looking

:Attractive:

But that's just the Veela b,l,o,o,d

Nobody thinks you're _~beautiful~_ as a person

Just your looks

But what they don't know is -

... _Shh! Keep it a secret!_ ...

You're not _~beautiful~_

[[Not really]]

Not like your family

They're so **strong** and _confident_

You're just

U G L Y

You even wish you had s**/**c**_**a**\**r|s

Like your -dad-

So your b*e*a*u*t*y could be real

= Instead of artificial =

[[Why _not_ have some scars?]]

So go on

**Raise**Raise_Raise_ the blade

H-H-Hide in your corner

**And just wait**

So

Are you ~_beautiful~_ yet?

* * *

><p>Louis (William) Weasley, folks! I apologize for how dark it was. Like I said, this is the darkest one. The rest of them won't be as dark, I swear.<p>

~Kicon


	7. Perfect

**So Go On**

* * *

><p>You're just <strong>perfect<strong>, aren't you?

That's what everyone says, anyway

"_There she goes. The perfect prefect._"

Everyone _**wants**_ to be perfect, right?

It's what everyone a}i}m}s} for

Then why does it **f**_eel_ like a curse?

Why do you _f_**eel** trapped?

Like you're stuck in a _[_c_][_a_][_g_][_e_]_

With (((noroomtomessup)))

You can't say, _"Oops! I'll try again tomorrow!"_

When you're supposed to be

P:e:r:f:e:c:t

Molly has it so easy

She does w[h'a|t*e,v-e}r

She's free to be w`h:a^t=e,v\e+r

But **you...**

You have to be

P:e:r:f:e:c:t

Perfection is so ;_f_r_a_g_i_l_e_;

_Like glass_

The ~slightest~ upset, and -

_!C\R\A\C\K!_

}**Is that your fate?**{

So go on

**Keep**Keep_Keep_ pretending

.Make Daddy proud.

And (p\a/t\c/h) yourself up

Because **cracked** glass can't be

P:e:r:f:e:c:t

* * *

><p>The burden of perfection. -.-" Lucy (Abigail) Weasley!<p>

~Kicon


	8. Where Are You, James?

**So Go On**

* * *

><p>You're just like <strong>James I<strong>

You're just like _Sirius_

You're just like Harry

But you're not _**just like you**_

.James.

:Sirius:

.Potter.

**(3)**_Three_**(3)** names

- But they're not _yours_ -

They're s'o'm'e'o'n'e else's

Everything you do

Isn't really _**you**_

_[_it's them_]_

"**I got the top grade in Defense Against the Dark Arts!"**

"_Ah, just like Harry!"_

"**I got a detention."**

"_Just like Sirius, huh?"_

"**Mum, Dad! I'm an Animagus!"**

"_Just like your grandfather!"_

You're not asking for \much\

Just to be a.c.k.n.o.w.l.e.d.g.e.d for being _**you**_

_[_not them_]_

But how can they see _**you**_

If you don't even |k|n|o|w|

WHO YOU ARE?

_[_just not them_]_

So go on

**Do**Do_Do_ something different

Dig a little d_e_e_p_e_r

Try to find _**you**_rself

Maybe they'll even say,

"_Where are you, James?"_

* * *

><p>Ah, James Sirius Potter. I found it kinda hard to write this one. So...what did you think?<p>

Reviews = Happiness beyond measure. Please don't favorite without reviewing! :3

~Kicon


	9. Why Can't They Be Nice?

**So Go On**

* * *

><p>Why is everyone so MEAN?<p>

With their (whispers)

And _c.o.m.m.e.n.t.s_

_And stares_

They're always

**RIGHT THERE**

Just _waiting_ to judge you

Your mum :a:l:w:a:y:s: says,

"_Be yourself."_

But that's so |h|a|r|d| to do

When everybody's

**LAUGHING**

[Behind your back]

Why can't they a+c+c+e+p+t you?

Why do they -point- fingers?

Why do they call _names_?

You *wonder*

But, in the _end_, WonDeRiNG is

**USELESS**

So go on

**Plug**Plug_Plug_ your ears

|Grit| _your_ {teeth}

And try pushing f/o/r/w/a/r/d

But for a second you *wonder*

Why can't they be NICE?

* * *

><p>Here's Lorcan (Xenophilius) Scamander!<p>

Reviews are much appreciated =)

~K


	10. Shy

**So Go On**

* * *

><p><em>Shh!<em>

((Don't say a thing))

They'll go a\w\a\y

They'll leave you |alone|

**J**ust **r**eturn **t**o **t**he **s**hadows

You'll be

forgotten

- in a second -

Lorcan's so s_trong_

Trying to be a+c+c+e+p+t+e+d

But you just

gave up

You're tired of **trying**

Tired of being 'b'e't'r'a'y'e'd'

Even the _nice_ ones

Will leave you {behind{

Okay, so _maybe_ you're a little _**b**_**i**_**t**_**t**_**e**_**r**

But it's not like she was anything

_*S*p*e*c*i*a*l*_

((. . .))

You just figure it's EASIER

If you push them away _first_

((Maybe even Lorcan))

No [[attachments]]

No ~ hurt ~ feelings

Nobody left b{e{h{i{n{d{

((Except you. Always you.))

You'll be :alone: in the end

anyway

So go on

**Keep**Keep_Keep_ them at arm's length

**/**Act like you've forgotten her**\**

|I|s|o|l|a|t|e| yourself

And _pretend_ you're just

Shy

* * *

><p>Yay, we've hit number ten! This was Lysander (Newton) Scamander =)<p>

To my reviewers: I adore you all. Thank you for reviewing. ^^

~Kicon


	11. Burned

**So Go On**

* * *

><p>You're so <em><strong>hot<strong>_

:Literally:

People go near you and they get

**~!~** Burned **~!~**

You didn't get the

__Weasley Fire_ _

In your |hair|

You got it in your

*S*o*u*l*

Burning from the

**(((**_Inside_**)))**

**)))**_Out_**(((**

With a **b**right **l**ight

But you're just so

INTIMIDATING

Nobody wants to get too _[[close]]_ to you

They're scared of being

**~!~ **Burned **~!~**

It gets so h a r d sometimes

You don't want to be

**\**F**\**e**\**a|r**/**e**/**d**/**

You just want to be

.L.i.k.e.d.

{+included+}

But that's _**too much**_ to ask for

When you're a

L:i:v:i:n:g F:l:a:m:e

So go on

**Blaze**Blaze_Blaze_ brighter than ever

**F**l**I**c**K**e**R** and *_spark_*

- Blind them with your brilliance -

Just try not to let yourself get

**~!~** Burned **~!~**

* * *

><p>Roxanne Lynnetta Weasley! =D She's always fun to write.<p>

~Ki


	12. You're Just a Malfoy

**So Go On**

* * *

><p>Being a<p>

_M:a:l:f:o:y_

**Sucks**

Being

_*Scorpius* M:a:l:f:o:y_

**Sucks even more**

Because you're a ~Slytherin~

Because you're a p,u,r,e,b,l,o,o,d

Because your dad is _.Draco._ _M:a:l:f:o:y_

Nobody sees that you're **d** i _F_ **f** E R **e** _N_ t

Everyone thinks you'll be _just like your _dad

A _b/u/l\l\y_

A _[[_coward_]]_

A **!**t**!**r**!**a**!**i**!**t**!**o**!**r**!**

But you're not your dad

You may _look_ like him

But / You're / Not / Him

_Nobody_ understands that, though

_Nobody_ sees that you think your .p.a.t.e.r.n.a.l. family is full of _gits_

That you **reject** p,u,r,e,b,l,o,o,d ideology

That you're ^friends^ with a **Potter**

They just see your dad

You m.i.g.h.t as w.e.l.l be him

.-. Reincarnated .-.

They wouldn't notice the d **I** _f_ F **e** r _E_ **n** C _E_

Not even **her**

The girl with the {{bushy}} _red_ |h|a|i|r|

And her nose in a **[**||book||**]**

You HURTHURTHURT her

And now she'll never _t~r~u~s~t_ you again

Maybe *_you_* and your dad aren't so

_D_ i F **F** _e_ R **e** n _**t**_

After All

So go on

**Try**Try_Try_ to b/r/e/a/k | a\w\a\y

Show them you're g+o+o+d

_Attempt_ to make her see

But in the end

You're just a _M:a:l:f:o:y_

* * *

><p>That was Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, just in case you were wondering. ^^<p>

~Kicon


	13. Can You Hide From Yourself?

**So Go On**

* * *

><p>People are so hu\r/t\f/u\l

_F~r~u~s~t~r~a~t~i~n~g_

Mean

They're always c_h_**a**ng**i**_n_g

Their ^opinions^

Their f.e.e.l.i.n.g.s

Their ;personalities;

Books are so much _easier_

They're always there

.Constant.

Till the (**end of time**)

You can _always_ depend on a **[**||book||**]**

They'll never h/u|r\t you

Who needs _friends_

**?**

**You** have **[**||books||**]**

They're your friends

They'll never l"e"a"v"e you

Not like *_c:e:r:t:a:i:n* _blonde haired

**~ Snakes ~**

So you go to the -library-

Find another **[**||book||**]**

And (((bury))) yourself in it

Because thinking about _their_ lives

Is easier

{{_Less painful_}}

Than thinking about **yours**

You think it's called

(.(.(Escapism).).)

But you don't care

So go on

**Draw**Draw_Draw_ away from everyone

Fix your eyes on **black** and _white_

And [**hide**] from them all in your fictional world

But for how long

Can you [**hide**] from yourself?

* * *

><p>That was Rose (Jaclyn) Weasley for you all!<p>

Please review!

~Ki


	14. Snake

**So Go On**

* * *

><p><span>Green<span> and _silver_

All the way

The **only one** in your family

Mum and Dad are so *proud* of you

You were named after a _~Slytherin~_

After all

**[[**But why do you feel so horrid?**]]**

So out of place

A /snake/ among \lions\

**Dom**, Louis, and **Rosie** are in /Ravenclaw\

_Hugo_'s a -Hufflepuff-

But they're accepted

((Approved))

But you?

**You're not**

Your own _**brother**_ wouldn't look at you for

MONTHS

It doesn't .help. that you're friends with the

_M:a:l:f:o:y_ boy

You're just a _snake_

**Not To Be Trusted**

You used to be the

= Good Child =

But _now_ you're just

- The Child -

You're the **puzzle piece** that doesn't have a place

You ]don't fit[ with the _~Slytherins~_

Because of your family

You ]don't fit[ with your family

Because you're a _~Slytherin~_

You DON'T belong

You're just stuck in the |middle|

|Always| |in| |the| |middle|

Nothing you do ever turns out right

You try to be _;brave_;

You're c,u,n,n,i,n,g instead

You try to make f.r.i.e.n.d.s

You're labeled a **t/\r\/a/\i\/t/\o\/r**

You try to be your _best_

You're **shunned** by your brother

Why do you even try anymore?

So go on

**Hiss**Hiss_Hiss_ and r.a.t.t.l.e

{{Scare them all away}}

And s/l\i/t\h/e\r back to your **(**hole**)**

Because you'll -always- be a

~S~n~a~k~e~

* * *

><p>Albus Severus Potter and his Slytherin complex! Hope you liked it! :3<p>

~Ki


	15. You're Special, Hugo

**So Go On**

* * *

><p>You've never really been s*p*e*c*i*a*l<p>

^ Unique ^

[Plain brown hair]

((Ordinary features))

{{{Blue eyes}}}

Even your _magical abilities_ are average

**Rose** is the b_R_i_L_l_I_a_N_t one

You never really /m/i/n/d/e/d/ that much

Until you were sorted into

-Hufflepuff-

There's nothing really

_:Wrong:_

With -Hufflepuff-

It's just means you're not

**Brave**

You're not

Smart

And you're not

_Cunning_

You're just

L()o()y()a()l

**{**What's the use of _loyalty_?**}**

But you shouldn't

_~Complain~_

Too much

At least you're not

**/[/[**saddled**]\]\**

With a bunch of p.r.o.b.l.e.m.s

You're pretty much the

ONLY ONE

In the family

Who's not i.n.c.r.e.d.i.b.l.y

_Misunderstood_

**T!e!d!d!y's** slipping away

_Victoire_'s too busy playing ^-^-^ queen ^-^-^

Molly just wants her ~ Daddy ~

**Dominique** is hiding her /w:e_a}k|n=e's.s;

Freddie's burying himself

*Louis* is too far **gone**

**Lucy's** perfection is slowly c/r/a/c/k/i/n/g

_**James**_ is l.o.s.t in a sea of **com**_pari_sons

Roxy's **~!~ burned ~!~** too many bridges

Rosie prefers **[**||books||**]** to people

**Albus** has become the _~s~n~a~k~e~_

And little {{Lily}} is sick of being babied

**But n.o.b.o.d.y notices**

Everyone turns a (((blind eye)))

It's easier to deal with

If you pretend it's

**Not there**

_[[Lalalalala...I can't hear you!]]_

So **of course**

They don't notice _you_

S/t\r/u\g/g\l/i\n/g to fit into this f:a:m:i:l:y of

**LEGENDS**

Who are _you_ to have

P`r`o`b`l`e`m`s

**{**? ? ?**}**

- You're just a nobody -

So go on

**Close**Close_Close_ your eyes

_Pretend_ everything's not falling **APART**

And wait for your moment to shine

You even dare to **hope** they'll say,

"You're *_special_*, Hugo."

* * *

><p>But Hugo Ronald Weasley <em>is<em> special! He just doesn't know it yet! =) I hope you like this one, too!

~K


	16. I'm Not a Baby!

**So Go On**

* * *

><p><em>Baby Lily<em>

^ Nothing more ^

/ / /_Sometimes less_\ \ \

The y.o.u.n.g.e.s.t of

TWELVE

Cousins

(Thirteen), counting Teddy

{{But _**13**_'s never really been your number}}

Being the

= Youngest =

Isn't as **,easy,** as everyone thinks

{{Well, _maybe _it is}}

But that's

**Just the problem**

All you :w:a:n:t:

Is a c.h.a.n.c.e

To pRoVe yourself

But it _nevernever_ comes

Everyone . takes . care . of . you

Because you're the youngest

The ((baby))

The LAST ONE

You were so

**Carefree** and _innocent_

_As_a_child_

A *dreamer* through and through

With your

**(**H'e'a'd**)**

In the

**[**C"l"o"u"d"s**]**

So they _watched out_ for you

Made sure you were o/k/a/y

But now they won't

**!S!**

_**!T!**_

**!O!**

_**!P!**_

They _keep_ c,h'e,c'k,i'n,g up

Taking .care. of you

Doing everything

_For you_

It wasn't l.o.n.g before you were c.a.l.l.e.d

_**~Spoiled~**_

But that's _/ /not_\ \ you

You just want to be FREE

**Free** to make your own c|h|o|i|c|e|s

Free to ^learn^ from your own ;m;i;s;t;a;k;e;s;

_Free_ to be **whoever** you _want_ to be

They _**say**_ they trust you

_You're growing up_

{{But it's not freedom if you still have a _leash_}}

So go on

**Test**Test_Test_ your |boundaries|

Pull f\a\r\t\h\e\r away

[[[**Just to be reeled back in**]]]

It won't be long until you crack

"I'm **not** a baby!"

* * *

><p>Lily Luna Potter, all! We're halfway through! HOORAY! Now I'll be starting over from the beginning (next chapter is Teddy, after that is Victoire, etc.) with the happy poems that I promised you guys. ^^<p>

~K


	17. Don't Change a Thing

**So Go On**

* * *

><p>Who are you now?<p>

You w.i.s.h you **knew**

You've been _s_l_i_d_i_n_g_ through so many

**Skins**

You've [forgotten] your original

**Form**

Like a **C**_h_aM**e**L_e_on

_Teddy_

:Who's: that_**?**_

What's that name_**?**_

_Teddy, I'm here_

Where_**?**_

Where is h*e*r*e_**?**_

**S**_t_**R**_a_**N**_g_**E**

You -feel- someone

{Next} to you

_Embracing_ you

T_hat's_ N_ot_ S_upposed_ T_o_ H_appen_

You n'e'v'e'r let yourself be in

ONE SPOT

For _too long_

So you begin to c**H**a_n_G**e** again

Except this time it's w-r-o-n-g

Everything's

_Slipping_ away...

[[Shedding]] [[your]] [[skin]]

(and then)

*Blue eyes*

||Blonde hair||

With a hint of :turquoise:

**What **_**is **_**this?**

_Oh, Teddy, I've found you_

F/o\u/n\d_**?**_

Were you LOST_**?**_

_.Y.e.s._

Now you ^remember^

But **now** you're

_**~ Found ~**_

Now you're

**T**!errific!

**e**!nergetic!

**d**!ashing!

**d**!azzling!

**y**!outhful!

And you're _n/o l/o/n/g/e/r_

_Scared_

So go on

Don't _c_h**A**n**g**_E_ a thing

* * *

><p>Teddy =)<p>

~Ki


	18. Dare to Love

**So Go On**

* * *

><p><em>Victorious<em>

- Aren't you? -

Sometimes it's **difficult**

Being the

Last : One : Standing

Especially when _you__'__re_ the one who

Pushed them ALL , a ' w , a ' y ,

[[_even __Teddy_]]

{{_**if **_**he****'****s****Teddy**}}

But y"o"u p,l,a,y t'h'e p.a.r.t

Because you DON'T KNOW

(What else_?_)

There **is** t|o d|o

^-^-^ (_The __b__eauty __queen__'__s __lost __her __crown again_) ^-^-^

But something's _d_**I**ff**E**_r_Ent

**You're not alone**

Someone's /beside\ you

Your _~hand~_ in **~theirs~**

[[_it__'__s __Teddy_]]

{{**he****'****s **_**really **_**Teddy**}}

A /_c_r_a_c_k_e_d_/ voice

^ Whispers ^

~ _"__Happy __Birthday__"_ ~

He's p**:**a**:**i**:**n**:**e**:**d

(Still **G**rieving)

But you feel _so __much_ **b****e****t****t****e****r**

Knowing that he |c|a|r|e|s|

You rEaLiZe

You weren't _winning_

You were **losing**

= Badly =

But _looking_ into **h!i!s**

((blue eyes))

You know you were \n\e\v\e\r\

**Alone**

So go on

Dare to *love*

* * *

><p>Ah, Victoire. She's a fun one. Reviews are priceless gifts of happiness that I would love to recieve!<p>

~Kicon


	19. Know You Were Always His

**So Go On**

* * *

><p>"Am I still your girl?"<p>

The q**_?_**u**_?_**e**_?_**s**_?_**t?i**_?_**o**_?_**n floats through your head

*Wondering*

H^o^p^i^n^g

**Praying**

**((**But you doubt it**))**

Because it's all about HER

**Lucy**

Even at your

GRADUATION

You're

**Head Girl**

But it doesn't _really_ matter

Not when **Lucy's** always **perfect**

**((**except she's n/o/t**))**

Everything's so much

_!W!O!R!S!E!_

now

He **won't even**

_Look_

At you n.o.w

~ Daddy's ~ Little ~ Girl ~

**((**?**))**

More like

**_~ Daddy's ~ Little ~ Nuisance ~_**

No matter w_h_a_t you do

Green s/t/r/e/a/k/e/d hair

3**T**3**r**3**i**3**p**3**l**3**e**3 pierced ears

Threats of a |t|a|t|t|o|o|

He just _s"i"g"h"s_

And walks away...

**((**So why would today be different?**))**

_"Weasley, Molly Diana."_

.Polite applause.

Then f*a*n*a*t*i*c cheering

_From your DAD_

_"That's my girl,"_

He says **proudly**

**[[**Embracing**]]** you

T,e.a,r.s in **your** eyes

_*Love_* in _his_ {heart}

And it /dawns\ on you

_"That's __**my**__ girl."_

So go on

Know you were _~always~_ his

* * *

><p>See, Molly? You're always loved =)<p>

I am so so so so so so so so sorry for letting this die! I got so busy, and then I was writing other things, and Molly and Dominique's happy poems were giving me headaches and serious writer's block. I'm sorry again =( I hope you liked it, tho!

~Ki


	20. Ask For Help

**So Go On**

* * *

><p>You're a <em>princesse,<em> after all

So you wear the

.-^-. crown .-^-.

And ^play^ the part

But **you** just

_!NEED!_

Some a:t.t:e.n:t.i:o.n

And you find it

In **_him_**

He's so **p**/o/**i**/s/**o**/n/**o**/u/**s**

V"e,n"o,m in your .veins.

But you can't **]]**turn away**[[**

He makes you f-e-e-l

_* special *_

And takes away your

/w:e_a}k|n=e's.s;

Then the image

**BREAKS**

He l.e.a.v.e.s you

And \ you're \ left \ on \ the \ floor

_{_**C**_r_**u**_s_**h**_e_**d**_}_ and B_/\_**r**|O_/\_**k**|E_/_\**n**

But you're not

_down_

- for long -

You turn to _oThEr_ men

_~Hot~_ kisses

T.r..a.i..l.i..n.g fingers

It makes you f-e-e-l

_* special *_

(You're pretty much a **man** d'r'u'g'g'i'e)

But just **o**1**n**1**e** man _isn't enough_

So you (((cycle))) around

U_s_I_n_G them until they're

_dried**up**dried**up**dried**up**_

{Like **you**}

But you got s#l#o#p#p#y

You MESSED up

And you let your

c/r/a/c/k/s

**show**

Tears \sliding\

Down your cheeks

You just wanted to f-e-e-l

_* special *_

^-^-^ _Queen Victoire_ ^-^-^

Takes you in her [**arms**]

_"When did you grow to be so strong?"_

You want to say

**!NeVeR!**

You're just w{e.a+k

_"I'm always here for you."_

You look in her (eyes)

And you _know_

She's not

_perfect_

either

{(**no****body is**)}

So go on

A.s.k for help

* * *

><p>Oh, Dom, she's one of my favorites.<p>

Just a warning: Freddie's giving me some trouble, so it might be a few days before I get his up.

~Kicon

PS: Reviews are as special as the moment a baby unicorn opens its eyes for the first time. So why _wouldn't_ you want to share the specialness? ;)


	21. Feel Free to Be You

**So Go On**

* * *

><p>"See me for who I am!"<p>

The words e.c.h.o

**/P/a/i/n/f/u/l/l/y/**

= Through the room =

_Silence_ follows

S**H**o**C**k**E**d expressions

Your mum starts

` _Crying_ `

Your dad is

}}**Mortified**{{

You can't handle it

So you run away

**[Like usual]**

Your parents follow you

Asking

_Whywhywhy?_

It's a

_**STUPID**_

question

But you find yourself asking

_Whywhywhy?_

You were **Prefect**

Head Boy

Earned 8_eight_8 O.W.L.'s

6 _O!u!ts!t!a!n!d!i!n!g_

2 ^**Exeeds Expectations**^

You tried so hard

But. They. Never. Saw.

**[Or rather, ****_he_**** never saw]**

"_I'm me."_

/Heavy words\\

**/P/a/i/n/f/u/l/**

:Hurting:

"_Not him."_

(Wide eyes)

R.e.a.l.i.z.a.t.i.o.n

It's on their faces

"_Can't you see that?"_

,T,e,a,r,s, and ` crying `

You _hate_ it

All the **~drama~**

It's ridiculous

**[And you're not talkin' Boggarts]**

Then

u;n;e;x;p;e;c;t;e;d;l;y

apologies

"_Sorry, Freddie,"_

Your heart

_**STOPS**_

Not

F

r

e

d

_First_ or second

But

*Freddie*

Just you

So go on

Fee to be you

* * *

><p>Yay, I got Freddie done!<p>

Reviews = love!

~Kicon


	22. Let Yourself Be Beautiful

**So Go On**

A/N: Self-harm warning

* * *

><p>Are you <em>~beautiful~<em> yet?

**No**

= Not yet =

[[But soon]]

So you stay in your /corner\

H-H-Hiding from them

_(From you?)_

From their

P**r**Y**i**N**g**

eyes

_Your family suspects_

They know ^**s**omething^ is wrong

But they _don't know_ -

_... Shh! Keep it a secret! ..._

Just how

WRONG

you are

You keep b\_/l\_/a\_/d\_/e\_/s in your pockets

Always on hand

You only c/u/t places they

**Don't see**

They still call you _~beautiful~_

But all you see is a

**m**^_O_#n`s!T,e|**r**

From your /corner\ you see her

The **{Gryffindor}** girl

With a ;b;i;r;d; for a name

_~Kestrel~_

**She sees you too**

You try to _!r!u!n!_

H-H-Hide behind the b\_/l\_/a\_/d\_/e\_/s

[[But you can't]]

She puts her -hands- on your :wrists:

Covering the s**/**c**_**a**\**r|s

She _**l**__o__**o**__k__**s**_ at you

And you **SEE**

*yourself*

. in . her . eyes .

[[And it takes your b'r'e'a't'h away]]

So go on

L.e.t yourself be _~beautiful~_

* * *

><p>Oh, how Louis breaks my heart. What do you guys think of Kestrel? For the longest time I couldn't figure out who to pair Louis, Lorcan, and Freddie with. But now I do! And Louis goes with Miss Kestrel Marsland. =)<p>

Review? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?

~K


	23. Make a Mistake

**So Go On**

* * *

><p>P:e:r:f:e:c:t<p>

Such a _small_ word

**With such a b.i.g meaning**

Just seven letters

You _thought_

**seven**

Was .supposed. to be a g+o+o+d number

Guess you thought WRONG

But there's _too much_ **/**pressure**\**

And you're so ;_f_r_a_g_i_l_e_;

_Like glass_

You're _!C/R/A/C/K/I/N/G!_

;slowly; ;but; ;surely;

**That wins the race, after all**

And you can't hide in your _[_c_][_a_][_g_][_e_]_ for much longer

You f.i.n.d someone as _Br_**'**_O_**-**_k_|_E_**}**_n_ as you

You _thought_ he was just s h y

But that was a |-]façade[-|

Like your so called

p:e:r:f:e:c:t:i:o:n

. Your marks slip .

No more **perfect prefect**

Your _father_ is called

You two "t'a"l'k"

And he t,e,l,l,s you a [_secret_]

About his /p/a/s/t/

About how he

((abandoned))

His own family

For $_money_$

For _PoWeR_

For p:e:r:f:e:c:t:i:o:n

He doesn't _want_ that for you

He wants you to be

}**Free**{

So go on

Make a **mistaek**

* * *

><p>Yes, the typo at the end was on purpose. =) Let's give Lucy a hand, folks! *claps* Sorry it took a while to get this one out.<p>

Oh! So I have a little self-plugging to do. A while ago I wrote **Magical** (a **Molly II** story) for the NextGen Sunsets competition, and it **won!** So go read it! And I know a lot of you liked Hugo's angst poem a lot, so I wanted to let you know that I wrote **Of Wandlore and Female Best Friends**, which deals with **Hugo** and his "I'm not special!" problem. It's a cute, happy little oneshot.

I don't see a linking option, so you'll have to access them from my profile. =D

Please don't favorite without reviewing =3

~K


	24. Become You

**So Go On**

* * *

><p><em>"Where are you, James?"<em>

You ]]ignore[[ her

And change your form

You _don't want_ to talk about it

Especially not with her

_Who?_ one might ask

None other than _*Tessa Wood*_

**AKA**

. A bloody pain in your arse .

But she f,i,n,d,s you

_[_not them_]_

You _shrink_ away

But she c/a/l/l/s to you

And you become 'h"u'm"a'n" again

And you

~!_sUrPrIsInGlY_!~

find {_s_**o**l_a_**c**e} in her eyes

Before you know it

**Y**ou're **S**pilling **O**ut **Y**our **G**uts

And she's **;**listening**;**

You _don't want_ to be them

.James.

:Sirius:

.Harry.

You want to be **_you_**

(**?**) Whoever that is (**?**)

_[_just not them_]_

She s^m^i^l^e^s

And it's _~beautiful~_

And she :t:e:l:l:s: you something

About a **nickname** she'd heard once

_"Mind if I call you Jem?"_

Your eyes widen

Not **James**

Not _Sirius_

Not Harry

Just Jem

_[_just **_you_**_]_

And you feel the FREEDOM all around you

In the -air-

In your _heart_

In her ((embrace))

You may not |k|n|o|w| who **_you_** are

But you |k|n|o|w| you'll find out

So go on

Become **_you_**

* * *

><p>Sorry this took a while to get out. Life got in the way =( I hope you enjoyed James and Tessa!<p>

But I would really appreciate it if you took a look at my latest story **The Untold Story of Kyra Malfoy**. It's told from Narcissa's perspective. Before Draco was born, Narcissa was wandering around after another fight with Lucius when she stumbles upon an orphaned, _Muggle_ baby. She decides to adopt it, and this is the story of that baby.

Also, a few people have noticed that **Jem** and **Tessa** are also names from _The Infernal Devices trilogy by Cassandra Clare_. I totally **didn't mean to do that**! I'll admit that I did get the name Tessa from those books back when I created her last year. I was trying to come up with a nickname that only she was allowed to call him, and Jamie felt too common, Jim was too unusual, and Jay just didn't fit him. I got it from _To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee_. And I actually like Tessa Gray with Will in the Infernal Devices =)

Please review! But don't do it for me. Do it for **_James_**.

~K


	25. Change the Whole World

**So Go On**

* * *

><p>Why can't they be NICE?<p>

People **aren't** inherently MEAN

They're capable of niceties

_So why don't they show it?_

Because they're i'n's'e'c'u'r'e

Because they D**o**N'**t** K**n**O**w** what _else_ to do

After all, you're

**RIGHT THERE**

*_Ripe_* for the teasing

But you move on

You've learned not to |d|w|e|l|l|

You find f+r+i+e+n+d+s

People who appreciate you

_For you_

And you find yourself

**LAUGHING**

With true **:**happiness**)**

Your mum is so :p:r:o:u:d:

You're finally **yourself**

Even l y s a n d e r is **(**happier**:** these days

And all your p/r/e/v/i/o/u/s worries seem

**USELESS**

now

You realize

(_cue the light bulb_)

The **((**_world_**)) **isn't against **you**

It's

**You** against the **((**_world_**))**

[With the help of your f+r+i+e+n+d+s, of course]

And you're coming out

^ _On_ ^ _Top_ ^

So go on

Change the whole **((**_world_**))**

* * *

><p>Yay for Lorcan! He's such a sweetheart =)<p>

I wasn't going to add this chapter today, but I did in honor of _National Harry Potter Day!_ I hope you had a good day! =)

Keep up the amazing reviews that make my heart sing with sunshine =)

~Ki

PS. I just realized that I used a lot of smiley faces. =) Creepy?


	26. Face the World

**So Go On**

* * *

><p>Shy<p>

That's what they think

They _pretend_ to know

_"Oh, that's Lysander. He's just shy."_

**S**tay **i**n **t**he **s**hadows

**/**Don't come out**\**

It's ~ safe ~ there

Nobody can hurt you

((. . .))

But you still haven't

f o r g o t t e n

her

She's constantly

In the back of your mind

Her 'b'e't'r'a'y'a'l'

Always creates new scars

_Yes_, you're **bitter**

Because she was

_*S*p*e*c*i*a*l*_

((Or so you thought))

She was just

w i c k e d

Like everybody is

Others just try HARDER to hide it

Except her

The girl with

. Orange . hair .

- Bright blue eyes -

And a **tired** yet **radiant** smile

She's _pretending_ too

Keeping up the identity of

**Perfect prefect**

But now she just

g a v e u p

And made a **mistake**

She's }**free**{ and _~beautiful~_

And she's here for you

You've pushed everyone a{w{a{y{

((Even Lorcan))

Except her

She says you're not :alone:

With your fingers [i|n|t|e|r|l|a|c|e|d]

You feel **braver**

_Stronger_

So go on

**Face** _the_ world

* * *

><p>Oh, Ly. The girl is Lucy =) And in Lucy's poem, the boy is Lysander. I think they're my favorite couple.<p>

Review please! And I apologize for the obnoxious wait -.-'

~Kicon

PS. If you want to see more of Lucy and Lysander, or of any of the NextGen, please take a look at my **_Drabbles_ **fic!


	27. Shine Brighter Than The Sun

**So GoOn**

* * *

><p><strong>~!~ <strong>Burned** ~!~**

That's what happens

When people get too _[[close]]_ to you

You're a

L:i:v:i:n:g F:l:a:m:e

Too **_hot_** to be loved

You're so {-lonely-}

Even your _family_ is

**\**S**\**c**\**a|r**/**e**/**d**/**

Of you

When he walks over

You don't expect much

~ He'll ~ feel ~ the ~ flames ~

And run away

_Like they all do_

But he **_!_**s**_!_**u**_!_**r**_!_**p**_!_**r**_!_**i**_!_**s**_!_**e**_!_**s**_!_** you

He jumps in the ^_fire^_

And doesn't get

**~!~** Burned **~!~**

He takes your hand

Looks in your **(((**eyes**)))**

And says

- "Don't be afraid to shine." -

And you're amazed

SHINE?

You've never

_~!~ shone ~!~_

You've only

S/\c/\o/\r/\c/\h/\e/\d

**B**l**A**z**E**d

**~!~ **Burned** ~!~**

You're an **/****_I_****^n^****_F_****^e^****_R_****^n^****_O_****\** incarnated

But looking in his **(((**eyes**)))**

You believe him

And together you brave the flames

So go on

_~!~ Shine ~!~_ brighter than the sun

* * *

><p>Hooray for Roxy! Oh, and the guy is my OC named Rex Jordan =)<p>

Review please!

~Ki


	28. Defy Your Ancestry

**So Go On**

* * *

><p>You're just a <em>M:a:l:f:o:y<em>

Or so they say

You know you're m+o+r+e

Than your .f.a.m.i.l.y.

Than just a p,u,r,e,b,l,o,o,d

They just can't see that

**She** can't see that

You HURTHURTHURT her

**)** And she's turned away from you **(**

They say the ((apple)) doesn't fall far from the '"|tree|"'

But where do _*you*_ fall?

With your .f.a.m.i.l.y.?

Or with **her**?

You slip a note into her **[**||book||**]**

Because you know she doesn't talk anymore

Just [**hides**] in the -library-

In **black** and _white_ pages

You _hope_ she accepts your apology

And your \invitation/

Either way

You feel _strong_

You know you're not your father

You're b+e+t+t+e+r

**And you'll make the world see that**

You're m+o+r+e than

Just a _M:a:l:f:o:y_

They'll _finally_ see the d **I** _f_ F **e** r _E_ **n** C _E_

Between _*Scorpius*_ and ._Draco. Malfoy_

And you'll start with **her**

The girl with the {{bushy}} _red_ |h|a|i|r|

And her nose in a **[**||book||**]**

~ The girl that you **_love_** ~

So go on

**\**Defy**/** your .a.n.c.e.s.t.r.y.

* * *

><p>Oh, Scor. He's such a sweetie =) And you'll find out whether Rose accepted his apology or not in the next chapter!<p>

You shall receive a virtual cookie virtually baked with virtual love if you review =)

~Kicon


	29. Live

**So Go On**

* * *

><p>Can you [<strong>hide<strong>] from yourself?

**?**

You can certainly **_try_**

{{_Try but not succeed_}}

:Because when you go to bed at night:

All your ;thoughts; come back

You're faced with _yourself_

**[In the darkness]**

And you can't run away

It's _easier_ in daylight

When you can read

Lost in **black** and _white_

[/Trapped\] in your fictional world

But this time it's **d** i _F_ **f** E R **e** _N_ t

There's a _note_ in your book

It's from *_him*_

The _*c:e:r:t:a:i:n*_ blonde haired

**~ Snake ~**

Who l"e"f"t you _broken_/\_hearted_

It says **he's sorry**

And he wants to ^meet^ with you

Outside of the -library-

Beyond the **[**||books||**]**

**!**_P_A_N_I_C_**!** fills you at the thought

But you go anyway

~ To the lake ~

_In the sunshine_

You take a **[**||book||**]**

(_Just in case_)

He's there

.Waiting.

You sit next to _*him*_

There's small talk

You talk about **[**||books||**]**

He talks about** life**

You think about _all that you've __**missed**_

And he eases the **[**||book||**]** from your

(.(.(Shaking fingers).).)

People can be h/u\r/t\f/u\l

_F~r~u~s~t~r~a~t~i~n~g_

And mean

But

((every now and then))

You can find one

Who _*amazes*_ you

So go on

**Live**

* * *

><p>Ah, Rose! She makes me smile! I'm having trouble with Al's happy poem, so that might not be up for a while.<p>

~K


	30. Show Them

**So Go On**

* * *

><p>~S~n~a~k~e~<p>

That's what you are

From **/\**sharp**/\**fangs**/\** to _slithering~tail_

=The Worst Of All The Houses=

You _gave up_ trying to make them SEE

How **different** you are

How good you are

How _kind_ you are

None of it ever **m,a,t,t,e,r,e,d**

They just saw your _{}scales{}_

And **took off** running

[[w_ithout_ l_ooking_ b_ack_]]

How could _one boy_

Undo **_!DECADES!_** of stereotypes**?**

- The answer is simple -

**He can't**

You feel so |alone|

At least you have _*Scorpius*_

He's _always_ there for you

. but . lately .

He's been too _concerned_

With your **fAvOrItE cOuSiN**

To pay any attention to you

! Nobody to talk to !

? Nobody to turn to ?

. Nobody to run to .

**Just as well**

Snakes are /solitary\ creatures after all

But _just_ as you start to **give up hope**

_*He*_ comes back

And together you'll show the ((world))

_*He's*_ more than just a _M:a:l:f:o:y_

**You're** more than just a .Potter.

You're _both_ more than just ~Slytherins~

So go on

_~Show them~_

* * *

><p>Well I did say Al's poem might not be up for a while... So, ten months later, here it is! Hehehe...<p>

I'm really sorry. I already have Hugo's poem written and then Lily's shouldn't be that hard, and then it'll be over and you guys won't have to wait on me anymore! At least not on this story...

Please review! I love you guys =D

~Ki


	31. Stand Out Above the Rest

**So Go On**

* * *

><p>"You're *<em>special<em>*, Hugo."

As. If.

You've **_always_** been the

**O**_d_**D** _o_**N**_e_ **O**_u_**T**

:Blending in to the background:

;D;r;o;w;n;i;n;g;

In the light of your family's **g****l****o****r****y**

Because

**T!e!d!d!y's** strong again

_Victoire_'s finally _victorious_

Molly has her ~ Daddy ~

**Dom** found _strength_ in her /w:e_a}k|n=e's.s;

Freddie's free from _Uncle Fred_

*Louis* really is _~beautiful~_

**Lucy** made a mistaek

**_James_** found himself

Roxy _~!~ shines ~!~ _now

Rosie closed her **[**||books||**]**

**Albus** isn't just a _~s~n~a~k~e~_

And little {{Lily}} isn't so little anymore

But **_you_**?

You're still not _*special*_

And you **never. will. be.**

You used to be the ONLY ONE

With**out** problems

Now you're the ONLY ONE

**With** problems

_[[Lalalalala...they can't hear you!]]_

- But you have a talent -

Something **n**_obody_ **e**_lse_ can do

You hear .voices.

But you're not _c~r~a~z~y_

**{**? ? ?**}**

You can hear the **:wands:**

Like _Ollivander_

And they w`h`i`s`p`e`r to you

A very **rare** talent indeed

A very _*special*_ talent

So go on

Stand out ^above^ the rest

* * *

><p>I told you Hugo was special!<p>

Please don't favorite or alert without reviewing =D

~Ki


	32. Baby Yourself

**So Go On**

* * *

><p>"I'm <strong>not<strong> a baby!"

you yell

Your mom **_0_**stares**_0_** at you

Your dad's eyebrows are raised

You didn't mean to

You're just _soso_ tired of all the

Watching

G/u/i/d\i\n\g

**+ Helping +**

"Of course not"

- they say -

"But you'll always be our baby"

*_Somehow_*

That makes you even

**-}angrier{-**

{{You've got a temper as fiery as your hair}}

But something **C**_h_**A**n**_g_**E_S_

There's a d.i.s.t.a.n.c.e

That _wasn't_ there /before/

They **a.s.k** your opinion

What you w-a-n-t

_(_How_)_ you want it

**Less** guidelines

_Less_ restrictions

Less rules

It happened so s.l.o.w.l.y

You didn't even **:realize:** you were

_FREE!_

Until you'd left the _leash_

\\\farfarfar behind\\\

Your neck feels s**T**r**A**n**G**e without the [[**_collar_**]]

Bare

{{But you like it}}

Until you _MESS UP!_

You're on your **knees**

You're c,r,y,i,n,g,

You're (o) alone (o)

**Just. Like. You. Wanted.**

It's _your_ fault

You w-a-n-t-e-d them to

**!S!**

**_!T!_**

**!O!**

**_!P!_**

And they did

So **_now_** you have to "c"l"e"a"n" up your own messes

. You didn't think it'd be this way .

It's _TOO BIG!_

/You can't handle it\

And all you w-a-n-t

**Is their help**

{{Karma's a bitch, isn't she?}}

But _just_ as you start to ^give up^

A **[**hand**[** wipes your t,e,a,r,s

And **]**another**]** pulls you up

And ((_the three of you_)) fix it

And you !_r_!_e_!_a_!_l_!_i_!_z_!_e_!

= Maybe =

Being the **baby** isn't all that |bad|

..As long as it means..

You have a

_Mom_

and a

Dad

to help you out

;when you need it;

So go on

**Baby** yourself

* * *

><p>"Lily's shouldn't be that hard," she said <strong>eleven months ago<strong>

Haha I'm so sorry that this took me so long to get out. But now it's done! Over! Everyone got closure!

I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I really appreciate your patience, as it took me _(ohmygodthisisembarrassing)_ about two and a half years to finish. _(andthey'rejustpoemsohmygodiprocastinatesomuch)_

Thanks again! Much love to you all!

~Ki


End file.
